The Freedoms of Life
by cherryblossomrocks93
Summary: A 14 year old girl named Mahika Khadiija just moved from Egypt to Japan. Coming to Japan can change her life in many ways for the good or for the worse. Title change, used to be Life's Treasure.
1. New Home

I do not OWN KHR, the only thing I own is my OC's

Chapter 1: New Home

"Welcome to your new home, Mahika."

"I don't like this place already. It's so much different than in Egypt," complains the dark skin and purple eyed girl now known as Mahika. She turns around to see the small, almost broken downed house and sticks her tongue out. She already had a feeling that she would not like this place. "Bleh."

"Why did we move here mom?" says Mahika pouting.

Her mom grew silent and a minute later finally says, "It was time to move to a new place, because I was getting bored there in Egypt. Don't you like adventures anyway?"

"Actually that was brother. What happened to him anyway?" questions Mahika to her mom. Whenever she asks her mother, she would grow silent and not say anything. Mahika always wanted a response about this suppose fully dreadful topic.

"…" was the response she got from her mother and adds "It is time to get out of the car and start to unpack the our things."

They went inside of the dreadful house. Mahika already saw one thing that she did not like. There was dust all over the place. The dust was on the walls and on the carpet. The carpet didn't even look like it had been cleaned for a couple of years.

The kitchen was a nightmare. It was small and cramp. There wasn't that much cabinet space, the stove was dirty just like the disgusting carpet, and then Mahika's eyes went all huge. There was not a dishwasher (looks like she would have to do dishes by hand) and screams with all of her might.

Her mother rushes into the kitchen angrily, wondering what the heck is she screaming about. "What is the matter Mahika?" Her mother looks at the kitchen and she sees that there is no dishwasher. Rather than complaining she was really happy. "You are going to do some work like a big girl."

Ding, Dong!

"Looks like we already have some neighbors coming to see us," her mother smiles. "Why don't you answer the door bell Mahika?"

"Do I have to?" says Mahika in a disgusting way. "You are near the door bell anyway." Her mother was only two feet closer than she was. "Fine I will get the doorbell, mom."

Ding Dong!

'I'm coming already, just hold on for a second," said the angry girl. The girl opens the door and she sees a boy about her age. He had short black hair which was spiky and coming to his ears. He was a good six or seven inches taller than she was. Mahika was speechless and drooling. So far out of this boring she saw at least one good thing. She already sees a cute boy near her door. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." "There are cute boys." Mahika thought to herself. "Hi," she stammers but only looking at the boy's face.

"Hi," the boy said not even noticing the drool that was coming out of her mouth. "Are you the new neighbors that just moved today?" he said while smiling from corner to corner.

"Y-yes," stammers Mahika. "My name is Mahika Khadiija." Her heart was pounding. She wanted to faint at the cuteness of this boy.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, says the boy now known as Yamamoto. "My family live across the street from your house," he said.

While he was explaining to Mahika, she suddenly now notices the drool coming from her mouth and wipes the drool off. Then she sees a package and interrupts Yamamoto by saying, "What is in that package?" Mahika said rudely. "No you idiot." "You weren't suppose to be rude, thinking to her own self while wanting to the urge to smack herself.

"Oh this." "It's a gift from my dad." My dad owns a sushi place." Your mother knows where it is." Yamamoto looks at his watch and says, "Well I should get going now." Nice meeting you." As Yamamoto was walking away, Mahika dropped on the hard cement which dented her head.

While she was walking into the house she wondered, what the heck is sushi?

That is the very first story that I have ever posted. So how do you like my story? Can judge my story harshly? Tell me if I need to change or add in something. That is all I want to say right now. Happy Reading


	2. Horrible day of school

I do not own KHR, the only thing I own is my OC's and sometimes my own story line

Chapter 2: Beginning of School is a Disaster

A day before school…

"What the heck is with this uniform!" shouts Mahika. The top which was a plain white collared t-shirt that came with a pink bow. That is what didn't bother Mahika. It was the black skirt. The skirt didn't even go to her knees. "The skirt is too small.'

"I think that the uniform looks great on you," her mother squeals with joy.

School day…

Mahika on her first day of school was already running late. "I will never get to school on time." She runs as fast as her legs could take her and bumps into somebody. It was a boy also about her age. He was her as tall as she was. He had light, spiky brown hair with big brown eyes. Mahika's first thought was, "OMG!" "Another cutie." Then she snaps out of her trance. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," says the boy. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Mahika Khadiija."

The boy grew silent because he suddenly remembers that they were going to be late. Then Mahika knew what the boy was thinking. She looks at her right and suddenly sees a small baby boy in a suit holding, what looked like a gun, and fires it at the boy. Mahika eyes grew huge and sees the dead boy on the ground.

"D-Did that baby just shoot that poor boy?" she thought to herself while being terrified at the same time. Impossible. A baby can't even shoot a gun, and a baby certainly can't hold a gun either.

"Ciaossu," says the baby. The baby looked like if nothing had happened.

"Hi," stammers Mahika and then she felt someone pull her hand. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" screams Mahika.

She turns around and she sees the boy that only had on his boxer shorts. "This can't be that same boy that just got shot by the baby!" Mahika screams to herself. Away she went with the boy, forcefully. While flying, Mahika was trying her hardest to make this boy let her go, but he would just squeeze her hand even harder than before, which was making her hands all red. Five minutes later she sees the school.

"Ummmm, the school is right here?" as Mahika is still screaming up a storm. Then she sees another boy, who is tall with smaller silver spiky hair, grabs the boxer shorts boy arm.

"Hey, you." shouts the boy. Then he too gets carried away.

Five minutes later, the boxer shorts boy finally realizes what he was doing. "Shoot." I  
carried two people." He looks at his left and then he saw something embarrassing. Mahika was on top of the other boy, which then accidently kisses him while on the ground. Mahika's reaction time was quite fast. She quickly gets up of the boy while blushing.

"I'm so sorry," stammers Mahika, while not looking at both of the boys.

"I am the one that needs to say sorry," says the boxer shorts boy.

"Wow," suddenly said the other boy. "THAT WAS TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!"

Mahika couldn't believe her own eyes and her ears. This guy acts like if nothing ever happened, but she then thinks that he was talking about the boxer shorts boy.

"The name is Sasagawa Ryohei." Then there was a pause. "Hello Miss."

Mahika realizes that he was talking to her. "Mahika Khadiija." "Nice to meet you"

"Well it is about time to go to class," said Ryohei. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait, big brother." "You forgot you bag," says a girl, who was Ryohei's sister. She had short brown hair, just like the boxer shorts boy and brown eyes. She turns around to Mahika and says, "I am so sorry of what my brother did to you." "What's your name?"

"Mahika Khadiija." "Please to meet you."

"Sasagawa Kyoko." "Would you like to be friends with me?"

"Sure."

While walking into the school and into the class room she sees that she is in the same class as Kyoko, Yamamoto, and even the boxer shorts.

"Hi," says Mahika shyly. "My name is Mahika Khadiija." "Nice to meet you all."

"Khadiija. "Would you please sit next to Gokudera, Hayato," says the teacher.

Mahika looks at her right and she sees a boy with medium silver hair who had a grumpy expression. Mahika's feels a cold surge on her spine. This boy was glaring right at her. Mahika felt scared because she already sees that he doesn't like her. "Yes sir." "This is not good", whimpers Mahika to herself.

"Ahem." "You need to pass up your math homework," orders the teacher. The teacher's eyes corners a certain boy. Suddenly saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, did you do your homework this time?"

"Yes, sir," squeaks the boy. Which was the first time that he turns in his homework.

"So that is the boxer shorts kid's name," thought Mahika.

Lunch time rolls around and Mahika had no one to sit next to. While going up to the roof she eats her lunch, which consisted of rice, chicken, and pickled carrots and cucumbers. Suddenly she hears a boy voice telling her to get off of the roof. She looks up and her very first words were, "Oh, crap."

The boy was glaring at her too. The boy looked a good two years older. He had black hair that was not spiky. His eyes did not even leave Mahika's face. This fear was even greater than the boy's back at the classroom.

"Get off of the roof," orders the boy.

Mahika, not thinking blurts out, "You are not going to make me get off of the roof." "Bleh"

Ringggggggggg (Mahika was saved by the bell)! Mahika walks pass him, not even looking at him.

She was confused on where the classroom was, so she ends up being late. When she walks in, the teacher was really mad.

"Go to the Disciplinary Committee right now!" the teacher yells at Mahika. "I know that it is your first day of school, but you need to be here on time though. "Go."

While Mahika was next to the door of the Disciplinary Committee (which had the words: Go in and you will be bitten to death in big bold red letters) she felt her spine tingle. Her face was beginning to sweat and was sticking to her face. She now had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She opens the door and her eyes begin to open really huge. The very first words were, "Y-You are not that same rude guy from before!"

So far Mahika is not having a very good day at school. I feel really sorry for her. That is all of talking today. Happy Reading


	3. Escaping Hell

I do not own KHR; all I own is my OCs

Chapter 3

"Y-You are not that same rude guy from before!" screams Mahika. It was the exact boy who had told her to get off of the roof.

"Looks like you don't know my name," glared the boy to her.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"The name is Kyoya, Hibari."

"Wait a minute," said Mahika to herself. "This guy is the most feared guy in the whole entire school. Gulp. Hopefully he won't try to beat me up. "Oh," she said with fear.

I will let this slip this time. I better hope that you will never do this again. Understood.

Yes.

Now go away from here.

After Mahika left the room she thanked God for saving her.

After school…

Man, today was so bad, mom.

Why?

Because I got in trouble because I was late to class.

The next day…

Mahika was walking to school when she suddenly sees that very same baby that had shot Tsuna. Mahika tensed up and tried not to notice him. "Don't notice that baby."

"What did you say, Mahika Khadiija the baby suddenly spoke to her. Who was he? How could he read my mind like that?

"Nothing." Then she thought about something. How could that baby know my name without introducing myself.

"Um I have to go to school so good bye." Mahika ran as fast as she could.

"Khadiija Mahika, the ground shaker has come to Japan," smirked Reborn. "She looks just like you."

Yeah, that was a really short chapter. Don't worry though, that would be the shortest chapter. Next time I will be introducing Fuuta.


	4. Wondering about the family

I do not own KHR. Only my OCs. This chapter is going to be really long because I am introducing 3 new characters, Futa and Dino, but is going almost straight from the manga so when Futa is talking I am taking quotes from the manga. I was noticing something. I am actually going back in order (normally it would be Dino, and then Futa. Oh well. Happy reading.

Chapter 4: Meet Futa and Dino

"Hey Tsuna, heads up" screams Mahika while hitting a volley ball towards his face.

"Huh." "Ow," screams Tsuna while he is in pain. All of his teammates were laughing at him.

"Tsuna is still loser Tsuna," they laugh.

"I will get another ball."

"Don't worry Tsuna." "I will go with you too," says Mahika.

Getting the ball…

While they were walking to get a new ball, they noticed that there was a boy with short, light brown hair standing there. Then suddenly the boy starts to talk about really random stuff about Tsuna.

"Tsuna's sprinting rate is 86,202 out of 86, 202," says the boy. "Tsuna's running ability is 85,900 out of 86,202." "Tsuna's stamina ability is 86,202 out of 86,202."

"Why is that boy talking about you?" questions Mahika while laughing.

"I wouldn't know."

Then the boy says, "So over all, Tsuna is ranked last place in all abilities." "I am going have to write this down."

Mahika laughs. "You can't possibly know anything about Tsuna." "Also, what is with all of the numbers?"

"Mahika is the 49,000 out of 86,202 most gullible person."

Mahika froze.

"Well I am going to write this down again," says the boy.

"With what," Mahika smirks.

"With this," smirks the boy right back at her.

"That is such a huge book," exclaims Tsuna.

"I wish that Tsuna would try harder in his athletics." He looks up and sees Tsuna standing there. Then the boy's eyes lit up and began to twinkle. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, "says the boy

Then all of them heard voices from behind, "There he is!"

"Good bye," says the boy in an instant.

"Who was that kid?" shouts Mahika and Tsuna

After school, Mahika decides to go to Tsuna's house. When they got there that same baby had larva all over his face. Mahika screams. Tsuna hollers.

"Don't tell me that you are collecting information, Reborn," hollers Tsuna.

"So that's the baby's name," thinks Mahika. "Why in the heck is he here?"

"I was not collecting data because they can't do that," says Reborn in a serious tone while having larva stick on him. "Anyways, there is another guest that is also here too."

"Big Brother Tsuna!"

"Huh," Tsuna turns around only to see that is the same boy from PE today, but he wondered why the boy left in such a rush. "Why did you leave in such a rush?" asks Tsuna.

"Because they were mafia", says the boy.

"Mafia?" questions Mahika.

Tsuna forgot that Mahika was in the room too.

"Isn't that game that you guys always play, Yamamoto tells me all about it." she says all seriously. "Well I will be going now." "Bye Tsuna and Reborn." As soon she left the room, the boy suddenly says.

"Will you please help me?" the boy said in an innocent manner.

"I can't do anything about the mafia", screams Tsuna.

"I know that already, because you are ranked last when it comes to combat and intelligence out of 872 of all of the mafia leaders." The boy says. "But, you are placed first when it comes to your inability to turn down requests."

"His name is Futa," interrupts Reborn. "Master of letting people know what their rank is and is 100% correct all of the time."

So Tsuna, against his own free will, decides to help Futa out. In the end everything turned out to be okay.

A week later…

"Wanna come to my house again," asks Tsuna to Mahika. "I am sorry that I made you leave so early a week ago."

"Naw, it's okay." "But I will go."

Near the Sawada residence…

They were walking back from school and the first thing they see is that there are men lined up to the side of the house.

"What is going on," screams Tsuna.

"You cannot be let in if you are not a Sawada," explains one of the mysterious guards, even this is Tsuna's house.

"My name is Tsuna Sawada and this is my friend Mahika."

"Mahika Khadiija."

"Oh so you are the infamous Sawada, but I can't let that girl come in through," says the guard.

"But, sir," interrupts another guard.

"What."

"Didn't that girl say that she was a Khadiija?"

"W-Wait a minute. She can't be related to the Earth Breaker, or could she, whisper the guards to each other."

"What are you guys talking about," says a mad Mahika.

"Nothing. You can also go in."

"Thanks."

Inside of the house…

"Huh!" shouts Tsuna and Mahika at the same time. "There's more of them in the house too!"

"Tsuna. Mahika as well." "We've been waiting for Tsuna, but you can stay too, Mahika," says Reborn suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"I will go if you want me to," says Mahika.

"Naw!" "You can stay here, like I said before," said Reborn.

"Thanks."

"So this is the young Vongolo 10th?" says a random person so suddenly, who was on a chair with his back turned towards them. "I have traveled just to have a good look at you Tsuna." "Well I am the Cavallone 10th boss, Dino."

"Huh," says Tsuna.

"You are so right, Reborn." "He doesn't have any guts to becoming a great boss," says Dino.

"We just met and you are picking on me," thinks Tsuna.

Mahika thoughts were, "He is so hot, such pretty blue eyes and pretty golden hair, but he seems so rude though." Then she says, "What is with this Mafia thing all about?"

"Don't you know Khadiija Mahika," smirks Dino.

"Nope. So bleh," says Mahika as she was sticking her tongue at him. "Go on with your conversation."

"Dino is your senior apprentice," says Reborn. "Not only that, but I taught him before I took you."

"Really?"

"Um."

Reborn and Tsuna turns around and looks at her.

"I will be going now," said Mahika. She quietly went out while thinking to herself.

"How does that guy know my name?" "He thinks that I should know about things." "And those guards, just what the hell were they talking about." "It was like if they know something about my family that I don't know." "Oh well, I will ask mom."

Khadiija residence…

Mahika's mom was making a dinner of rice balls. Mahika runs to the kitchen screaming…

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Is there anything that I do not know about the family?"

Her mom was shocked for asking such a random question. At first her mom was silent but then says.

"No." "Why though."

"No reason." Mahika runs to her bedroom.

That is chapter 4. I will now be going to the Varia arc. Things are going to get interesting.


	5. Should've gone to school

I am tired of saying I do not own… over and over again so Yamamoto is going to say it this time

Yamamoto: Rebornluver93 does not own KHR, me, or any other characters ^_^.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mahika are walking to go to school. Suddenly Tsuna asks. "Let's see if anyone wants to go to town today because today is only prep," said Tsuna.

"That's a great idea," say Yamamoto and Gokudera together. Then Yamamoto turns around to look at Mahika.

"You seem really quiet today? Did anything happen to you yesterday?"

Mahika said nothing, like if she was in her whole world.

Mahika.

Huh.

Did you hear what we are going to do?

Yeah, but I think that we should still go to school, said Mahika.

You are such a weird girl, said Gokudera.

Fine. If you guys want to skip school today, then I will go to.

Fine, said Gokudera.

While they were walking, Mahika thinks to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Shopping district…

They got Kyoko, Haru, the annoying girl, Lambo, an annoying five year old boy with afro hair and wears cow print, I-Pin, Futa, and Reborn. Gokudera was complaining, "I told you not to invite annoying idiots."

"Quit your complaining," Mahika said." She glares at Gokudera and he glares right back at her.

After that Tsuna had a really bad time which includes, Lambo. Most everybody hates but not Mahika. She thinks that Lambo has a really good heart. If he didn't then he would not be talking as much.

"Lambo don't do that!" Tsuna would scream. Mahika smiled.

"I wish I could've been like that when I was little," she thought to herself.

While Mahika was walking by herself she visited almost every single store. So many clothes were hanged just wanting her to get them. Too bad she didn't have that much yen with her. Then she hears something falling. It was near where Tsuna and Kyoko were. She rushes to see what had happened and she saw that a building had fallen apart.

Then she sees that a boy has been thrown and landed on Tsuna.

"Did he just get thrown off of the building?" shouted Mahika.

"Sorry," said the boy. He gets off of Tsuna and he then pauses. "Y-You are thou Tsuna."

"Tsuna," Mahika rushed towards him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." "This is so not my day," Tsuna thought to himself while getting up.

Mahika turns around and sees another person jumping from the building. At a glimpse she thought that she saw a lady with long silver hair that went past her shoulders. Then she realized that this lady was actually a man.

"That's a really girly man, Mahika shouts out loud.

"If anyone gets in my way, I will kill you all, said the girly guy.

All women and children need to get away from this place, Reborn said calmly.

Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo were already running away. Mahika first just stands there and when she is about to escape she was interrupted by Reborn.

"Mahika, said Reborn slowly, you need to stay here and watch what is happening."

"What?!" "Last night and now today, I hate my life!"

"We need to get out of here," yelled the boy who was being chased

They followed the boy until they found a place where there were no people. "I'm so sorry for dragging thee into this dangerous situation, the boy randomly said to Tsuna.

"Who are you," all of them said together.

The boy was ignoring the question and randomly said, "Let's find a safer place."

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!" I'm getting sick of playing tag with you." Who are these people? He glanced at them and then smiles with a devilish grin. "I can finally kill the Egyptian brat today."

"Huh," questioned Mahika. How is it that people that I do not know want to start randomly kill me, she thought to herself

"I won't let you touch them," the boy yelled. The long haired girly man charged at the boy with his sword and made the boy fly to the wall all bloody up.

The girly long haired man yelled at Tsuna, "How do know this kid?!" "If you don't tell me then I'll kill you!"

Mahika was too concentrated on the other boy. Blood was dripping all over his face and his body. Mahika, who can't stand the sight of that much blood, fainted, and sent her straight to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital…

"Where am I?" said the girl weakly. The girl looked all over the room, only to found out that she was in a hospital. "Or more importantly, why am I here?"

"Looks like you are the first to awake, said a familiar voice in which Mahika did not like.

That's all for today. This was a really and I mean really crappy chapter. By the way I am doing another KHR fanfic, that is focusing me. It is called, Interview with your lovable characters (which I just now noticed that I didn't do the title right, sorry).


	6. Earth Vongola ring

Yamamoto: "Rebornluver93 does not own KHR and its characters ^_^."

Me: "Thank you."

"Y-you're not that same guy at Tsuna's house the other day," screamed Mahika. "I believed your name was, um."

"Dino," the boy smiled

"Why am I here?"

"I believed you fainted. If I was you, I would've done the same," said Dino. "I mean, seeing that much blood."

"How is the boy?" questioned Mahika.

"He's right here sleeping."

"Oh." Mahika turned around to her right and was shocked. There was both Yamamoto and Gokudera, who were also injured. She fiercely asked Dino, "What the heck is going on? Tell me."

"They're fine, don't worry about them. They just were…"

"Just were what."

"Nothing, just forget that I said anything. I believe it's best for you to go home. I'll have one of my bodyguards walk you home."

"I can walk by my own self, but thank you very much. Bye, Dino."

"Bye," blushed Dino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking home…

"Man. Today was something else. It's probably in the news by now," thought Mahika to herself. She opened the door and went straight in.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. Don't you think so, Yuri."

"Very interesting, indeed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mahika's house…

"Hey, mom. I'm back!" shouts Mahika. She heads towards the kitchen, only to find out that her mom was having company with a man that had short blonde spiky hair and wore a jumpsuit like clothing. "Hopefully mom isn't trying to get a date with him," she thought. Then two minutes later, Mahika hears her mom shouting at the man. "What is she shouting about?"

"Please don't make my daughter be involved in this madness," shouts Mahika's mom. "Here, I thought that she was going to safe here, in Japan."

"Calm down," said the man.

"How can I calm down," shriek Mahika's mom. "She could be in very deep trouble."

"Safe here in Japan. What does my mom mean? Well, I probably should be there in the kitchen too, she thought to herself. "What's going on here?"

Both adults turned around to see that Mahika had been eavesdropping on their conversation all this time. "What are you guys talking about?" questioned Mahika.

"Nothing," said her mother quiet and calmly.

"Don't lie to your daughter," said the man to Mahika's mother. "I believe that she knows that something is the matter."

"Get out of here!"

"Fine," smirked the man and walked away.

"Time for you to go to bed. It's a school night anyways," weakly smiled her mom.

Without saying anything Mahika went to bed. The next morning when she woken up, she noticed that there was a chain with a half of a ring. "I don't remember, ever having a necklace. I better not tell her. It's probably about last night."

Mahika went down the stairs, only to find out that her mother hadn't even left work yet. "Come here for a second."

Mahika went towards her mother. Her hands were reaching for Mahika's pockets and she felt the ring. "What the hell is this," demanded her mother.

"Nothing. I'm going to school. Bye."

"I guess that I can't do anything now," sighed her mother. "Darn him."

"Me walking to school without the fear of being late is so great," Mahika yelled to the top of her lungs. She walks straight down the road and sees Yamamoto.

"Hi, Yamamoto!" cheerfully said Mahika.

"Hey Mahika."

"Yeah."

"Look at this." Mahika stood still. It was the same necklace that Mahika had this morning.

"I-I have that too."

Suddenly Gokudera randomly appeared in his usually loud and obnoxious self. "Hey!"

"What do you want," said Mahika.

"Guess what I found this morning."

"Let me guess. A ring," said Mahika annoyed.

"Y-Yeah. How the heck did you know?" said Gokudera puzzled.

Mahika took out her ring and showed it to Gokudera. It was the exact same ring that he had.

"That's why. And not only me but Yamamoto too. Just what is it, though?"

Outside of the Sawada residence

"What the heck. I know that I am not suitable to be in the Mafia," screamed Tsuna. "Come on Reborn, don't make do it!"

"It can't be helped Tsuna. This proves that you are the one most suitable to be the tenth," said Reborn calmly. "And it's not only you. There are seven more people too."

"Don't make anyone involved with your troubles."

Somewhere in a building…

"Tsuna!"

"Wha."

Mahika glomped, which caused Tsuna to fall straight to the floor. Gokudera, like his usually self, told her to get off of the tenth. Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, laughed.

"Sorry, Tsuna," Mahika said innocently as she got off of him.

"That's all right," Tsuna said weakly.

"I found this in my mailbox," interrupted Yamamoto. He showed the ring to Tsuna.

"Tenth. I have one too." It must be something with that guy from yesterday," said Gokudera.

"I found this when I woke up," said Mahika.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Mahika! Why do you guys have those rings too?" asked Tsuna.

"They were chosen," said a random voice.

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna.

"Dino!" cheerfully shouted Mahika

"There's a total of 8 Vongola rings and, only when eight members of the family have it," said Reborn.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, and… wait a minute, you don't also mean Mahika too. She doesn't have any battle abilities," shouted Tsuna. "Wait there are also more people that have these rings too."

"Yay! I get to be with you, tenth," shouted Gokudera.

"What is the Vongola family?" interrupted Mahika.

"Mafia," said Reborn.

"What a minute. You mean this whole entire mafia business is actually for real."

"Exactly." And by the way, Yamamoto is the rain ring and Gokudera is the storm ring, and you are the earth ring." It's by the different types of weather forecasts.

"Wait a minute. Earth is not a type of weather forecast," said Mahika.

"Good observation. The earth ring is a special ring, it is not actually needed," said Reborn.

"Then why is she here then," asked Tsuna.

"Because there is another person who has to wear the ring on the opponents."

"Who are the people," asked Yamamoto.

"They call themselves the Varia."

Page 6 of 6


	7. Brother problems

Yamamoto: Rebornluver93 does not own KHR and the characters

Me: Thank you. Oh by the way, I made one big change in chapter 6. It is near the ending , but I deleted the part when Mahika says that she can fight, which is really important, actually. More importantly, I'm so sorry for not updating until now. Being doing a lot of school work. I actually hate the grading system here in the TSI schools, but anyways enjoy reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First I am going to do a character description of Mahika Khadiija

Character description

Mahika Khadiija: (Mahika meaning earth in Hinduism)

Age: 15 (remember, one year has already passed)

Height: 5'1 feet (taller than I am)

Weight- 100 pounds

Eye Color- Yellow

Hair color- Purple

Skin color- dark tanned

Favorite food: American foods, Korean foods

Favorite thing to do: Shopping, cooking food, eating

Vongola Ring: Earth

Weapon: mace, knife

Mahika wishes that she was a normal average girl in an average family. She lives only with her mom, dad is dead, (which does not know how he died,) and a brother (she has no idea where he is or what he is doing).

That's all with character description for Mahika. Enjoy reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are the Varia," shouts Mahika.

"I've never would have guess that Mahika would cuss," thought Tsuna and Gokudera.

"They are part of the Vongola," explains Reborn.

"What! For real," exclaims Tsuna.

"There are a lot of things that you do not know," said Reborn.

"I can see that," murmurs Mahika.

Reborn turns around and said very calmly to Mahika, "Your mom was part of the Vongola family, once."

Mahika suddenly laughs. "Pfft. My mom, part of the Vongola family. Pfft, she can't even fight to save her soul. Yeah right."

"Looks like you don't know your mother very well," murmurs Reborn. "Or your brother."

"Well I don't believe you."

"Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khadiija residence

"Mom. Are you here!?" shouts Mahika.

"Why are you being so noisy? I'm coming. Her mom runs down the stairs but trips. Ow!"

"Yeah. There's no way that she can fight," thought Mahika. The sweat was dripping down her back and face. Her mother notices the sweat dripping down and asks, "What do you want?"

"C-Can you p-please teach m-me to f-fight?" stammers Mahika.

There was a minutes worth of silence. Mahika was wondering if her mom was going to beat her, for asking such a really random question. "Fine. I will teach you how to fight."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you once part of a mafia group, called the Vongola? Her mother wasn't even looking at Mahika. Please, tell me?"

"My nickname was "Earth Breaker, Helen" I don't want to really talk about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, during the nighttime…

"What the heck are you guys doing here so late!" screams Mahika.

"It was Lambo's fault. He dropped his horn at the mall and it's his fault that we got separated from Big Sis Kyoko and Haru."

"Hopefully that won't ever happen, Futa. Understand."

"I understand, Big Sis Mahika," innocently replies Futa. He turns around and screams to Mahika "Watch out!"

"W-What!" Mahika gets out of the way, only to notice that somebody was trying to hurt them. She then pulls out her mace, which was out of nowhere, and swiftly hits the person. She screams, "Run! I'm gonna run away, too." They run away and about one minute later, they see both Tsuna and Reborn. "Tsuna!" shouts Mahika.

"Watch out, Mahika!" shouts Tsuna. One second later, the enemy gets taken out, by a certain boy.

"Ryohei!" shouts Tsuna and Mahika.

"I'm here!" shouts Ryohei. "And ready for some action!"

Then one minute later, both Yamamoto and Gokudera appear.

"Looks like you guys are safe," cheerfully said Yamamoto.

"Why in the hell does that stupid cow have a ring?!" shouts Gokudera.

"Look," shouts Mahika. "It's them."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning time…

"No!!!!!!! I don't wanna go to school today. I don't want to fight those scary people."

"It's not my fault," said her mother. "Go to school."

Mahika went outside to school very early, thinking about what had happened last night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the last and not least, the person with the earth ring is," Mahika's mother said. She wondered why the heck Mahika was so late, so she went out and looked for her. There she was, finally meeting the Varia, with terror in her eyes. "Take off your mask," she ordered a boy with brown hair and a mask covering his face.

"Fine. I got permission from him." The boy takes off his mask. He had small brown eyes, tall, pale, and his expression looked like if he had no emotions.

"He looks really familiar," thought Tsuna. "It's like if I had seen him before." Then Tsuna turned around and saw that Mahika was shaking in fear and shock.

"That's not…"

"He looks a little bit like Mahika." thought Tsuna.

"Yuri. Why is brother here?"

"That's her brother," said all of them in shock.

That's what you are doing these days." She turned around towards her mother, "You knew, didn't you."

"Yes, but I didn't think that he would show up here. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Whatever. I really don't give a care."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of flashback…

"I'm really scared, Tsuna," replies Mahika. "I've never would have expected that brother was part of the Varia or the mafia, for that matter." But I've decided that I will not run away."

"Me too, says Yamamoto, but I'm not going to run away too."

"Thanks you two," says Tsuna.

"There's one thing that I have to tell you guys, interrupts Mahika. I can't be there for Ryohei's fight and the fight after that. My mom wants me to perfect this one technique, which is really hard. Anyways tell Ryohei good luck."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later (after winning one fight and losing one fight, but two rings were taken)

"Come on, Mahika. You are almost there from perfecting this technique. So far we have won 1 and lost 1 and another ring," shouts her mother.

"But I'm haven't fight my battle yet. Can we have another day to do this? I'm pretty sure that Gokudera will win his fight."

"Master this technique and I will tell you something about Gokudera's opponent. And you are going to watch his match, by force."

"Like this." Mahika was not paying attention to her mom. Her mace was lifted from the ground and spikes of dirt were attacking her mom.

"Not bad, at all, but if you want to beat your brother…"

That's all for this chapter. I'll probably update this weekend. Gokudera's fight is going to take up one chapter, for special reasons. Until then, bye.


	8. Before the fight of the Storm ring

Me: I do not own KHR or its characters, just Mahika, Yuri, and Helen. Another note, I've been making some changes in the earlier chapters, such as the grammatical mistakes and everything else up to Chapter 5. Beginning is a little weird but oh well. I actually had to read Gokudera's fight because I skipped his fight, while it was my first time reading KHR. The reason why was because I knew who the winner already was. Enjoy.

* * *

Character profile

Yuri Khadiija

Age: 22

Height: 6 ft 3

Weight: 192 lbs

Eye Color: brown

Hair Color: brown

Skin color: pale (has his father's skin color, while Mahika having her mom's skin color)

Favorite foods: Italian and noodles

Favorite thing to do: Taking walks, housework

Vongola ring: Earth

Weapon: Pair of twin blades

He can't have anything dirty. Ever since he was little he had been scared of every single dirty thing. Always helped with the house work and was even worse than his mother. Ever since joining the Varia, it has made him even more a cleaning freak than ever. Thought joining would make him focus more on fighting, but since this is the Varia and we know how dirty most of them they are, it didn't change.

That's all of the character description of Yuri Khadiija. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Mahika's house

"That's how powerful that person really is," replies Mahika. "Gokudera will still win, though."

"I hope that would be the case," says Helen. "But that's not all I'm going to tell you though."

* * *

It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon, Helen had told Mahika to get some eggs and cake for dinner. While walking to the store, the only thing that Mahika was concentrated on was what Helen had told her while training. The smell of warm, flaky, new from the oven pastries was traveling to her nose, but she didn't even notice it. "This doesn't even make sense," thought Mahika.

* * *

"_Mom."_

"_Yes." _

"_Why can't I remember anything when I was twelve and thirteen?" asked Mahika. _

"_I shall finally tell you the truth. I have this dreadful ability to erase people's memories. _

"_So you erased my memories. For what purpose though."_

"_To make sure that you were safe." _

"_Safe from what?"_

"_From yourself getting killed. You were once from the Varia." _

_Mahika's eyes grew huge." What did you say?" _

"_You heard me. Your nickname is the "ground shaker." That's not all though." _

"_What else?" Mahika questioned._

Sweat was dripping off of her mother's back and head. It took her about five minutes to build up courage._ "You also had a boyfriend."_

"_You are kidding, right."_

"_Unfortunately, yes. He's name was…" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why in the heck did I like a person like that?" shouts Mahika. "Just thinking about it makes me cringe."

Then, Mahika sees Gokudera with his trainer, Shamal, walking. Being Gokudera, he had his usually grumpy face. It didn't take long for Mahika to realize that Gokudera's trainer was a complete pervert. Each girl that he went to has beaten him up. Mahika didn't blame them, she would be doing the same thing too. "Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera turns around and blushes. "Hi," he stammers.

"Are you training?"

"I'm trying to. The problem is that Shamal is taking his time getting beaten up by girls. We haven't even started our training for the day."

"I see," quietly replies Mahika. While trying to hide her emotions, Gokudera sees that something is wrong with her.

"What's the matter?" replies Gokudera seriously.

"Nothing is the matter," replies Mahika, while trying her hardest to make it sound like if she was telling the truth.

"There is something wrong with you. Just tell me already."

"Don't do anything rash, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll win this for us," knowing that was not what she was thinking.

"Okay, think about your life first and then the ring second," lectures Mahika. "That's what Tsuna would say," she smiles.

"Of course," replies Gokudera while blushing.

Mahika leaves for the grocery store, Shamal starts to tease Gokudera. "I think you like her," grins Shamal. "I wouldn't blame you. She gets her cuteness from her mother."

"I do not like her," yells Gokudera. It's time to focus on my training, anyways."

* * *

Five minutes before the start of the battle between the Storm guardians…

"Why hasn't Gokudera arrive yet?" questions Mahika.

"He was supposed to master his new technique before the battle," replies Tsuna.

"He better come. We have to have him here," replies Mahika. "Three more minutes left." What's worse is that his opponent is here."

"Ushishishi. I wonder why your teammate isn't here," replies Gokudera's opponent Belphegor. "He was probably too scared to fight me."

"He will come, bastard," says Mahika.

"Only one more minute," says the judges, who are two girls that belonged to the Cervello Family.

"Don't worry," says Yamamoto. "He will come at the last 10 seconds." As soon as Yamamoto said that, Gokudera suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Told you so," replies Yamamoto happily.

"You actually came," says Mahika.

"What made you think that I wouldn't come here?" questions Gokudera.

"I-I mean that I thought that, you know. You wouldn't have mastered your technique," stammers Mahika.

"It's time to start the battle, says one of the Cervello. Let us explain the battle field. It will be held here, in the third floor of the school."

"Do the classrooms count," questions Mahika.

"Yes. But I would be careful of one thing though."

"Why's that," replies Gokudera. As soon he asks, everyone notices that the windows broke.

"What in the world is that?" shouts Mahika.

"Those are the called the Wind Turbine. It's a machine that produces wind from all directions, so powerful that it can blow you out of the windows."

"So you mean, if you get hit by it, then you will die," replies Ryohei. "That's really dangerous."

"Is there a time limit," asks Mahika.

"As a matter in fact, there is. They have to obtain the Storm ring, if they don't, and then the whole third floor would be blown up by the Wind Turbine."

"That would mean that no one would win the battle," says Tsuna.

"Well doesn't that sound interesting," replies Gokudera, who is finally getting serious.

"Isn't that a problem," interjects a random person.

"Shamal!" shouts Gokudera.

"Looks like you guys are starting your fight."

"Mom!" shouts Mahika. "What are you doing here?"

"Just watching the fight."

"If it isn't Trident Shamal and Earth Breaker Helen, says the Mist Arcobaleno, known as Mammon. "They were to be recruited into the Varia, two generations ago, but they refused."

"You were asked to join the Varia," asks Mahika.

"Yes," replies her mother. "Not only that but I also trained Gokudera's opponent."

"You mean him." Mahika points her finger to Bel. "You trained that creep, who has a mental problem."

"Ushishishi. You dated me, two years ago." Everybody turns around and looks at Mahika.

"What!" says all of them together.

"Well… I probably had a mental problem back then, Mahika retorts back. Anyways, isn't the match suppose fully start already?" blushes Mahika.

"Before that, we should do our usual," says Ryohei.

"No, I don't want to do that," replies Gokudera.

"I think that we should," replies Tsuna.

"I think so too, replies Mahika.

"For the tenth and everybody else, I will do it."

The five of them forms a circle. "Fight Gokudera!"

"Be careful not to get yourself killed," shouts Mahika.

"I know."

"Would the guardians step to the middle," says the Cervello. "And the match between the Storm guardians will start now."

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Mahika didn't really have a mental problem (or did she). I don't know who Mahika should get paired, so I will take any requests for her pairing. I have her paired up with somebody but I don't know how I would actually work it out. Enjoy reading.


	9. Gokudera vs Belphegor

Me: I do not own KHR. Enjoy reading.

* * *

Watching the fight…

"Hopefully he will be okay," sighs Mahika.

"Whatever happens happens," says her mom.

Gokudera was the first to attack. Unfortunately, his dynamite didn't even reach his opponent.

"I can't believe that it didn't him," shouts Mahika. "Wait a minute. Are those knives around him too?"

"Gokudera should think of who he is fighting," responds her mom. "He does not need to be playing around."

"Triple Bomb," shouts Gokudera as he is about to attack his opponent. Then he notices that his opponent doesn't even move.

"Why in the hell doesn't that mental problem guy move?!" shouts Mahika. Then she notices her mother was thinking about something. "What's the matter?"

"The wind…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The wind machine," replies her mom.

"But Gokudera can't use his bombs."

"But neither can his opponent. Or he shouldn't anyways," Helen says. Then three seconds late "Wait a minute…"

"What mom?"

"Why in the hell are those knives able to go straight towards him," Helen shouts. "Impossible." Unless…"

"Tch, not good," shouts Gokudera. Then he uses his bombs as a distraction so he can escape.

"What in hell are you doing Gokudera," shouts Mahika.

"Good thing that you are thinking, but that is not going to get you anywhere," screams Helen. She looks around at Bel and notices that he is still in the hallway. Then she notices that the knives were going towards Gokudera's direction

"He isn't in the hallway, so why were the knives following," asks Tsuna.

While fighting…

"Tch, not good," shouts Gokudera. Then he uses his bombs as a distraction so he can escape. Once he gets to a safe place. Then he starts to think, "Those knives can't reach me, so I have to wait until he appears." Out of nowhere knives were heading for his direction. "What the hell…" "Why the hell are there knives?" Gokudera gets hit by the knives. Blood was everywhere.

Watching from the monitor…

As soon Mahika saw the blood from the monitor, she was about to throw up.

"I feel like I am going to throw up."

"Why are you about to throw up, Mahika?" asks Yamamoto.

"I'm really bulimic. The smell of blood is reaching the room and it makes me want to gag."

"Maybe you should leave," replies Tsuna.

"No. I want to watch until the end."

"That girl is really stubborn, says her mom, but I'm more worried about Gokudera though. He needs to ignore the brat and fight." She pauses for a minute and finally gets what is going on. "I see, so that's how he's able to injure Gokudera."

"What did you say?" asks Tsuna.

"I think that he gets the picture now. It was set up before the fight. "Take a load off your shoulders" Mahika's mother mutters. Suddenly she shouts "How in the world could I be stupid."

"Aren't your shoulders really stiff," that was the only thing going through Gokudera's head. "If that is the case, then I… got it."

Bel had just thrown his knives towards the window when the knives hit a dummy. Helen and Shamal smirks, while Tsuna and Mahika were surprise.

"A model of a human body!" shouts Mahika and Tsuna.

"Look very closely at the head," says Reborn.

"Are those strings?" asks Mahika

"Yes, they are," replies her mom.

Gokudera picks up the model's head and begins to explain, "That's the true nature of those stupid knives. Just before the match, you patted me on the shoulders. While doing that, you putted a sting on my shoulders, without me noticing."

"Amazing," shouts Mahika while surprised.

Gokudera wasn't done finishing his explanation yet, "Then you stretch the strings to the knives before throwing them. Between the spaces of us, the knives flew along with the strings. That was when I thought of using the human model from the Science room to block the knives."

"So that was the reason the knives were always heading towards Gokudera," says Tsuna.

"But there's still the wind though," says Helen.

"That's not all that Gokudera can do though," smirks Shamal. Gokudera was about to throw his bombs again.

"Why is he using his bombs," questions Tsuna.

"Those bombs won't even reach me," smirks Bel.

"He's right though," shouts Mahika.

"Of course he isn't," replies Shamal. "It is possible for bombs, who can't hit their opponents, will hit."

"Why in hell is he going to use his knives? It's going to miss him." shouts Mahika. Then she notices why. The bombs that were thrown were going in all directions.

Amazing Helen shouts. So is this what you have been working on, for the past six days. Changing the directions of the bombs.

"He has him," shouts Mahika.

"This isn't even the start, right Mammon," asks Yuri.

"You are right about that," replies Mammon.

"I don't get that kid sometimes though," replies Yuri.

"What in the hell are you talking about," asks Mahika.

"This is not good," replies Helen. He needs to finish off his opponent quick."

Why's that" asks Mahika.

"I think that you might want to get out of here, Mahika."

"Why?"

"You might actually faint this time from all of the blood."

"I'm not going."

"Fine by me, but don't blame me."

"Whatev… oh my bleeping god." Mahika sees all the blood and begins to feel all dizzy. That wasn't the thing that was bugging her. The thing that was really bugging her was to the fact that Gokudera's opponent was laughing. "What the hell is he laughing about, he has blood all over him?"

"Didn't you know," replies Mammon and Yuri together. "When he is bleeding, he sees in that blood was from him killing his brother."

"I remember hearing that," replies Helen. The reason why he joined the Varia was because he can't forget the fun of killing, wasn't it?"

"That is really twisted," replies Mahika.

Gokudera was throwing his bombs at his opponent, but his opponent doges them. His opponent throws knives at him, but not hitting him. Or so Gokudera thought, because for some odd reason he still got hit by the knives. "What the hell…" he replies. "It didn't even hit me." I must find a better place to hide." He runs, while trying to get away.

Helen replies, "That's not good. It's stupid to lure your opponent to one spot." His opponent throws his knives but Gokudera doesn't move.

"Why doesn't he move?" asks Mahika.

"It's not that he doesn't want to move, he just can't move," replies Helen.

Why, asks Tsuna.

Because he is surrounded by razor sharp wire," says Mammon. If he moves then he is gone."

"It was those knives after all," says Shamal. "That was a technique that you showed him, right Helen."

"Unfortunately yes I did. But fortunately, those strings cannot actually cut."

"I'm going to use those wires to guide my bombs," yells Gokudera.

"Yes!" shouts Mahika with joy. "He beat that mental problem guy. The storm ring is ours."

"I knew that he would do it," replies Helen. "But something seems wrong," thinks Helen. "Why in the hell is Yuri smirking. Oh well."

"Time to get that ring," says Gokudera. As Gokudera was reaching the ring, Mahika notices that something was really wrong. She sees an arm twitch from Gokudera's opponent and she shouts, "No. Don't do it Gokudera!"

But it was too late, Gokudera was pulled onto the floor and was trying to not let his opponent get his ring.

"Wait a minute," shouts Helen. "That's the reason why you were smirking, bastard, she points at Yuri.

"That's right."

"No… when we thought that Gokudera was going to win," cries Mahika. "Why in the hell is he trying to get that ring? He knows that he has lost."

"Just hand him the ring, Gokudera," shouts Shamal.

Mahika was silent. It wasn't until 10 seconds later that she had the guts to tell Gokudera to lose the battle. "Just lose this bleeping battle."

"I will not lose this battle," shouts Gokudera. Mahika was on the verge on the tears.

"To die would be idiotic of you," shouts Shamal.

"Please, Gokudera," weeps Mahika.

"I will not. If I lose then it would be harder for us to win the next battles."

"Your opponent has already gone insane," shouts Shamal and Mahika. "It has no meaning."

"If I lose this, than I would be a disgrace to the tenth."

"Gokudera," mutters Tsuna.

"Gokudera," everyone else shouts.

"Remember the time before our training," shouts Shamal.

Gokudera thinks about. "Don't throw away my life. But I should be able to sacrifice my life for this. I will not withdraw from this fight even it means that I will die."

"Would you stop joking around?! Have you ever thought why we are fighting for?! shouts Tsuna. It's so that we can laugh after this is over."

"So that we can have a good time after this, shouts, Mahika. If you die after this, then there would be no more meaning."

"Tenth, Mahika." Then the windows explodes.

"Nooo!!!" shouts Mahika and everybody else.

"This can't be happening," weeps Tsuna.

"Gokudera," shouts Mahika.

"Look over there," says Reborn calmly. Mahika's eyes grow huge. She sees Gokudera on the ground.

"Gokudera!" shouts everybody.

"I'm sorry tenth. The ring has been taking because I wanted to laugh again," says Gokudera.

"I'm glad that you did the right choice," says Tsuna. Then Mahika comes running towards Gokudera, while crying.

"You sacred me to death," she shouts. "Thank god that you are okay," smiles Mahika. Gokudera tries to smile, but couldn't due to the fact that he was injured.

"You two better win the next fights, Yamamoto and Mahika," says Gokudera.

"We will."

"The result of the battle was that the Varia has won the storm ring," says the Cervello. The next fight will be…

"Hopefully it isn't the mist or the cloud," says Tsuna.

"The next match will be between the guardians of the Earth ring."

"My turn," stutters Mahika. "The fight between me and my brother."

"This will be interesting. I have been wondering when we will be able to fight," smirks Yuri. "I do know that I will beat you."

"Don't judge me until the battle."

Yay! This chapter is finished. Sorry if this sucked, but I will try to make the battles more enjoyable. As a matter a fact, this is my first battle that I have ever written. So bear with me. Anyways, like I said before in Chapter 8, I will let people vote for who Mahika will get with. Until then, Ciao.


	10. Remembering the Horrific Past

Me: Rebornluver93 does not _**"OWN"KHR. **_Yay it is chapter 10 already.

Chapter 10: Remembering the Horrific Past

* * *

Character Description for Helen Khadiija.

Helen Khadiija

Age: 40 (had Mahika when she was 25 and had Yuri when she was 18)

Height: 5 ft 8

Weight: 145 lbs

Eye color: yellow

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Dark tanned

Favorite foods: Anything

Favorite thing to do: That's a secret

Vongola ring: None

Weapon: Knives (when thrown there is sharp dirt that can harden and damage the vital organs).

Nothing is really said about her, yet. Misses her husband very much

That's all for Helen Khadiija. Enjoy reading.

* * *

During Mahika's training…

"This is so not good," shouts Mahika as her mother was aiming straight towards with her earth attribute knives.

"Is this the best thing you got?!" Helen shouts. "If you can't even make a scratch on me, then you cannot win against your brother."The knives barely nicked Mahika on the face. Blood was dripping. Mahika was beginning to feel really dizzy.

"Can I take a break?" she shouts.

"Not until you can at least make a scratch on me!" she yells. After five minutes of the same thing. Mahika still couldn't make a scratch on her mom. She really wanted to fight Yuri. She really never forgave him for what he did back while living in Italy.

"_We are going to move to Egypt," said a 35 year old mother._

"_Why in the heck are we going to Egypt for?" asked a 17 year old boy. _

"_I need a better job, Yuri," she replied."You can see that, right?"_

"_If you are going to Egypt, then let me stay here so that I can graduate!" he shouted._

"_Would you please keep your voice down? Your sister is sleeping and the answer is no."_

_Without listening he yelled even louder, "You two can go to Egypt alone." _

"_She would be sad that you are not there with us."_

"_So what. She is only ten years old. What the hell does she know?"_

_After the fifteen minute long discussion, more like fight, Yuri went to sleep. Or so he slept. He was really trying to escape from the house. But before he could go out of the door, he spotted a ten year Mahika there standing very tired and rubbing her eyes. _

"_What are you doing, Yuri," she asked. "You better not be thinking about leaving us behind, or she will be very devastated," she replied._

"_Don't worry, Mahika, he said. I won't ever think about leaving you two behind. I swore that I will never make you two cry."_

"_That's good, she replied. Well, good night, big brother."_

"_Good night, Mahika," he whispered. _

_As they were walking back to their rooms, Yuri carried a sleeping Mahika. He gently placed her on the bed and whispered, "I'm really sorry, but I have to do this. Hopefully we will be able to meet again." Yuri kissed Mahika on the cheek then went toward the door. Outside, Yuri wondered if he made the right decision. Then he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said. Then he left the front door and departed. _

_Early in the morning, Helen comes to wake Yuri up. When she knocked she didn't hear a response from him. This was weird, because he would always respond to his mother. She opened the door and she started to panicked. She noticed that Yuri was not in his room. Maybe he already left for school, but that wouldn't be right because he is never willing to go to his school. Maybe he was actually helping Mahika to get ready for school. That couldn't be possible because she was still sleeping. She rushed to her room. Mahika was crying. Why would she be crying? Something didn't seem right. "Are you alright?" asked Helen. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Big Brother." she wept. "He is not here anymore."_

"_What?" "He even wrote a letter. It doesn't even make sense," she said while weeping. "How could he leave us, even when he told me that he wouldn't leave?"_

"_Can you let me see the letter?" asked Helen. _

"_Sure, but why?"_

"_Just let me see it." Helen read the letter and then started to screamed, "How in the world could you have done this. Damn him. I told him not to leave." _

"_Join who. I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Just go to school," ordered Helen. "I have to call the police."_

_The police came to the house and started to ask Helen questions about what he looks like and how does he act while in public. "We will try to find him for you," said the police._

"_Thanks." _

_After two months of searching for him, they still didn't find any clues of where he was. One more week, then they will go to Egypt without him. But Helen decided to search for him herself. She thought that the police didn't care about her son, because three weeks ago, she asked them if they had found any information about Yuri. The police forgot the case about him. "Oh, yeah. Um... We are still trying to find any information about him."_

"_I've actually don't need any more help. I found out something anyways. But thank you," she lied. She left the police station and began to cry. "Why won't you come back to me!?"_

_Two weeks later, after they moved to Egypt without Yuri, they were getting their selves organized. _

"_Are you still sad, mom," asked the ten year old. _

"_What the hell do you think? Of course I miss him. "You don't expect me to not to miss him." You just don't understand what I have been going through!" Helen yelled at Mahika. Mahika started to cry. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. All the past two and a half months, Helen didn't even noticed Mahika. She was so caught up about Yuri that she didn't even come near Mahika. _

_Mahika shouted out, "All this time it has been all about Yuri! Ever since he disappeared you haven't even once look at me!" _

_Helen didn't even think about what she has been doing. Ignoring her other child and she needed some love too. She embraced Mahika and cried. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you, Mahika." Mahika putted her arm around Helen's waist and cried too. _

* * *

After thirty minutes, Mahika was able to deal damage to Helen. Helen congrats her. "You can now fight Yuri." she whispers. "You can now do some moves that you thought you would never do. The only thing that is still very is… well you know so I am not going to instruct you any longer."

* * *

This was a really hard chapter to do. I'm not so good with sad and sappy pasts. So bear with me. Like I said before, I will let people chose who Mahika should get paired up with. Please review. Please judge me really good and let me know what parts need some work with. Until then Ciao.


	11. Mahika vs Yuri

Yes, there used to be short story for chapter 11 but I've decided to actually not to post it any longer, for reasons to come. There's been a slight change in how Mahika fights. Instead of a mace, she now wields a staff made out of wood. This will be a shorter chapter. Happy Reading. Yes I do not own KHR.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mahika vs. Yuri.

"For today's match, the Earth Ring fighters will fight in the Soccer area." explains the Cervello. "There is no time limit in this match. First one to either die or passes out will lose."

"That's not much of a challenge," complains Yuri. "Heh, this will be an easy victory for me."

"Don't get too cocky," says Mammon.

"Hm, you are such a worry wart. I've been training," grins Yuri.

"He's right, Yuri," says Helen. "She's been training with me and lately I've made her train by her own self."

"That's right, mom," says Mahika. "I've promised someone that I will win this match."

_In the hospital two days ago… _

"_Are you okay, Gokudera," asked Mahika._

"_I'm fine," he responded._

"_Well, don't do anything that will make you stay in the hospital longer, laughed Mahika. She looked at Gokudera and his expression changed. _

"_You need to win your match."_

"_Yes. I know. Don't worry. I will win against Yuri."_

Mahika walks toward Yuri. They both glare at each other. "I'll never forgive for what you did," glares Mahika.

"I don't give a care if you don't forgive me anymore. The only one who I give a care about is my master."

"Time to start the match."

They both walk closer to the middle. "Start."

Mahika starts to run head towards him, slashes with her knife but misses him. "Shit. Missed." Yuri begins to heads towards her and hits her with his twin blades. She flies about ten yards from where she was thrown but quickly gets back up with her two feet. She tries again. She can't reach him, again. Then starts to run away, while thinking of a plan. "First, I can't just randomly start attacking him," thinks Mahika. "But I think that I shouldn't use that technique already." While thinking, she doesn't notice that Yuri is close to her.

"Don't get distracted," he calmly says.

"I'm not getting distracted."

"Really. I would check twice, though."

Mahika sees blood already on her legs. "When did he… I was so focus on the battle that I didn't even notice that I was bleeding."

"She's limping already," says Tsuna.

"Unfortunately, she is," replies Helen. "This is going to be a hard match for her." "Especially since she was actually training on her own, without being instructed."

"I'm beginning to feel really dizzy," thinks Mahika. "Maybe I can't win this match. Maybe I don't have enough practice."

"_You need to win your match."_

"_Yes. I know. Don't worry. I will win against Yuri." _

That's right. I promised him that I will win this match. So I can't give up, yet," Mahika shouts. She pulls out her staff and begins to make some of the dirt fly towards Yuri.

"Earth magic," he says. Too bad I've fought many people that have some kind of magic." He runs straight towards Mahika and slashes her. "Got you," he mutters.

"Mahika!" shouts Helen and Tsuna. Tsuna notices that Mahika was not moving. Why though?

"Not yet." She appears behind him and slashes him.

"When did you… Then he sees the Mahika that was stabbed and then disappears. "You are not a…"

"What," shouts Helen. "When was she able to do illusions?"

"That's an illusion," says Mammon. "So that's her special technique. I have a feeling that you have never seen her do an illusion?" asks Mammon to Helen.

"When learn that technique. She's not even the Mist Guardian," replies Helen. "The only person who was able to do illusions and be the Earth Guardian would be…"

"That would be the Fifth Earth ring holder, chosen by the seventh," replies Reborn. An excellent fighter indeed and known by his kind personality."

"My only question is… says Tsuna. "Who taught her how to do illusions?"

Helen was silent. "It couldn't be him," she mutters to her own self. "No way, he's in prison."

"Who taught you this," asks Yuri.

"Someone that I don't know the name of, but only that he was nice and kind," Mahika shouts.

"Nice. Ha. I think that you must be seeing things," Yuri laughs. "Him nice. Pfft."

"Nicer than you are, that's for sure."

Yuri charges straight towards her. He doesn't get to her but made Mahika get off balance. She pulls out her knife and throws it at him. The knife quickly changes to a sharp needle of dirt and made a knick on his face. Blood was dripping. Mahika was beginning to freak out. She never actually did any damage towards a person in her whole entire life. To top it off, her brother. "What am I doing," she thinks. "Even though he has made my life worse, he is still my brother. My only brother."

"Just because you actually hurt me, doesn't mean that you should feel pity towards me," Yuri says. He heads towards her and gets her on the side of the hip. Mahika was limping and screams out in pain. Was this going to be the end? Just because he is you brother, that doesn't mean that she should go easy on him.

"Don't give up yet," shouts Tsuna.

Mahika smirks. "Of course I won't lose yet. I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"One more trick," mutters Yuri. "That one trick won't make a difference. You will die." He doesn't head to Mahika. Instead he circles her very fast.

"He's too fast, shouts Mahika. "I think that there should be a way to defeat him, but what is it though." She sees an opening. She heads straight towards him, jumps up and hits him in the stomach.

"What the…" "You've got to be kidding me." When she hits him in the stomach, he quickly aims straight towards her heart. He actually got her. He sees the blood dripping from her. He gets all happy, but then realizes that he had actually missed her. Well not missed her, but she did another illusion.

"Damn you. I thought that you could only do one illusion?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Someone who is new at doing illusions should only be able to do at least one illusion." How long did you practice this? Two days. Three days."

"Only one day. Which wasn't even one full day."

"Amazing." He passes out.

"Is he done," questions Mahika. She goes closer to him and reaches for his ring. He wasn't even moving a muscle. She bends down and grabs the ring, without any complications.

"The winner of the match was Sawada, Tsunayoshi group."

"Thank god," whispers Mahika. Then she too passes out.

"This should still be our win, right," asks Helen.

"That is right."

* * *

Yay! Done with the Earth Ring fight. Yes, I know that the fight really sucked, but I am trying to improve. I was planning on doing the Rain fight, but decided not to do it. New KHR characters will appear next chapter (and yes it will be him…)


End file.
